


Sharkberry Milk

by Sasam



Series: Sharkberry Suffering [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Crack Fic, Cursed content, F/F, Faunus!Weiss(Sort Of), a mistake, experimentation gone wrong, trans!weiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasam/pseuds/Sasam
Summary: After a mission gone wrong Weiss is captured by a mad scientist and rushed back to Beacon for treatment.





	Sharkberry Milk

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is me sinning. This was a mistake. SOMEONE. Sent this message http://texanredrose.tumblr.com/post/175016442287/what-do-you-get-when-you-cross-breed-a-shark-and-a And I ended up combining two AUs I actually enjoy a lot. Spudato's Great Weiss Shark and Angel3052's Strawberry Milk Cow Faunus Weiss AU. Into. Whatever the hell this abomination is. I'm so sorry to anyone who reads this. I'm so so sorry. Someone please take my brain away from me.

The members of team RWBY minus W rushed off the ship racing towards the Beacon medbay. They had been out on a mission tracking Doctor Merlot when they had been attack and Weiss was captured. It didn’t take too long to find her and retrieve her but it seemed the damage had already been done. Merlot taunting them over the intercom as they found their teammate unconscious in some sort of vat. They had prioritized rescue and a professional group of huntsmen arrived to take over. Sending Weiss back still in the vat as they were unsure how to extract her there had been no room on the first ship for the rest of the team so they were forced to wait for the second.

Arriving at the medical area they were greeted by headmaster Ozpin and Glynda.

“Is Weiss okay!” Ruby practically screeched shooting toward them with her semblance.

“Your teammate will live, however she won’t be the same and will be in no shape to return to active duty for some time” Glynda responded pushing up her glasses. “I’m certain she will need you all to help cope with what has happened to her. Ozpin can give you the rest of the details, I need to head with Dr Oobleck to the lab to find out exactly what he has accomplished.”

“Girls I must warn you before you see Weiss that the doctor has performed some sort of experiment as you may have guessed. Right now we are still assessing the full ramifications but it looks as if he has created some sort of DNA splicing machine and used her as a test subject for the combining of human and faunus DNA, the vat seems to have held a chemical designed for rapid cell growth on top of that. Ozpin said matter of factly taking a small swig from his mug.

“Are you saying she’s been turned into a Faunus sir?”

“Precisely Blake, however it’s much more than that, she has been forced to grow multiple faunus traits, how we are unsure but hopefully once the Dr and Glynda have finished their search we’ll be able to look into some treatment.” 

“Is that dangerous sir? Is she going to be okay?” Yang asked hesitant unsure of just what exactly having multiple traits could entail.

“Why don’t you go see for yourself, she is currently awake and I’m sure she would be glad to see you all. Head on in while I go contant the away team.”

* * *

 

“Weiss!” Ruby yelled bursting into the room followed shortly by Yang and Blake. “Are you okay!” she launched straight to the bedside where Weiss sat completely wrapped in blankets.

“No I’m not okay you dolt, I’m a monster.” Weiss sniffled trying to bury herself more into the already expansive bedding.

“Awe I’m sure it’s not that bad Weissy, you seem pretty alright from here” Yang teased strutting up and patting her on the shoulder. “You know we’re here for you no matter what.”

“And I can always try my best to help with any sort of problems you might have with your knew… Faunus traits.” Blake added joining the blonde haired girl.

“You seriously can’t help me with this, though. It’s nice of you to try” Weiss mumbled as her team embraced her.

“Do you want to show us?” Ruby asked. “Because you don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I’m sure it’s not that bad.”

“You don’t understand.”

“We can’t if you don’t tell us.” Yang patted her again.

Slowly Weiss nodded and lowed the blankets revealing that she was wearing nothing but her underwear anymore, and for good reason and her old clothes most likely wouldn’t have fit anymore. Protruding from her stomach was an udder. Not too large But still large enough that it would be impossible to wear any of her current clothes. On her sides seemed to be some sort of gills as well. She stopped just below making sure her bottom was still covered.

“I’m a cow, and a shark. How the hell does that even work. I feel so bloated and then these” she sobbed as she pulled back her gums to reveal rows upon rows are sharp serrated teeth. “I’m a cow that’s better off eating other cows. And that’s not even the worst of it!” 

Slowly she lowered the remained of the blankets to reveal two strange phallic objects situated between her legs. “I have a god damn shark penis thing. I know I’ve complained about being born with a penis before but this isn’t how I wanted to get rid of it.” she buried her face in her hands to cry. “I can’t stop the urges either. My body is begging for release, I feel so bloated and full like any minute I’ll start leaking from these damn udders. It’s disgusting. I’m disgusting.”

Her team sat for a moment unsure what to say until Blake finally cleared her throat.

“I did offer to help any way I could so if you, want someone to help relieve some of those urges. I have read a lot of… related media.”

Weiss just stared at her like she’d gone insane.

“You were always beautiful before but… I don’t want this to be weird but as someone with a biting kink and a lactation kinks I’m kind of getting really turned on right now and really wouldn’t mind you know.”

Ruby and Yang just gave each other a small look and immediately started backing away.

“Alright we’ll just leave you two to sort this out.” Yang coughed into her hand turning around and bolting for the door.

“Yea, um. Call us if you need us.” Ruby spluttered before running after her sister. “And please don’t need us.”

Weiss finally seemed to process what just happened and let out a strangled noise.

“If it’s too much we don’t have too. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I can just. Leave.” Blake awkwardly pointed towards the door and turned to leave before she felt Weiss’ hand on her wrist.

“You bet your ass I’m taking you up on that offer.” she pretty much growled. “Ruby, Yang! Don’t come back for at least another 5 hours!” she yelled towards the door before practically pulling Blake on top of herself.

Outside the door Yang and Ruby just sort of sat there dazed. 

“Hey Yang” Ruby asked. “Can you punch me as hard as you can. I don’t want to ever remember this ever. Like ever ever.”

“Maybe we can find someone with an amnesia giving semblance.”


End file.
